Twin Rainbow
by ciocarlie
Summary: Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan ketika bertemu denganku di ujung pelangi kembar itu—Alaude?


**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Title : **Twin Rainbow

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Angst / Romance

**Pairing : **Primo Cavallone x Alaude, Slight D18

**Warning : **Abal, gaje, shounen ai, typo bertebaran

'_Bagaimana kalau kita melihat pelangi kembar itu di tepi pantai Alaude—itu pasti menyenangkan!'_

.

"_Hei Alaude—apakah akhir-akhir ini kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika bersama denganku?"_

Vongola dan juga Cavallone—merupakan dua kelompok mafia yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat. Giotto sudah menganggap Enzo Cavallone sebagai kakaknya, dan ia tahu jika Enzo memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau saudara pada sang awan dari Vongola.

Ia sudah sering melihat bagaimana pertarungan antara Enzo dan juga Alaude—yang mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk perbaikan semua barang yang dirusak oleh mereka. Tetapi dibalik itu, ia senang karena Alaude menjadi lebih terbuka padanya semenjak mengenal Enzo didalam hidupnya.

Meskipun sampai sekarang hubungan mereka tidak pernah jelas—tetapi yang ia tahu adalah mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama dan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka hanya tidak berani untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi—yang ia tahu, seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini…

Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini—saat mereka sudah terpisahkan oleh kematian sebelum perasaan itu tersampaikan kepada pihak lainnya.

"Alaude—" Giotto menatap kearah Alaude yang berada disebuah beranda manshion yang menghadap kearah pantai itu. Hanya diam dan membelakangi Giotto, Alaude tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "—Dino mencarimu…"

…

"Kyouya yang ia cari—"

"Ia ingin membicarakan tentang Enzo—" perkataan Alaude terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Giotto. Tetapi ia tetap tidak berbalik untuk melihat Giotto. Hanya memandang kearah depan—ditengah lautan yang ada didepannya saat itu, "—aku akan mengatakan untuk datang 15 menit lagi…"

.Flash Back.

"Alaude—perkenalkan dia adalah adikku Dino," pemuda berambut hitam dengan tattoo berbentuk api biru di lehernya terlihat disana. Menepuk kepala seorang pemuda yang tampak mirip dengannya minus dengan warna rambut dan juga mata mereka, "bukankah ia mirip denganku?"

…

"Terlihat sama-sama bodoh—" Alaude membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak menghiraukan reaksi Enzo dan juga Dino yang terkejut dengan jawaban Alaude.

"Perkataan Alaude-san mengingatkanku pada seseorang," bukannya tampak marah karena dikatakan seperti itu, Dino tampak tertawa sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Haneuma—?" suara yang tampak dingin itu terdengar sebelum ketiga orang itu berbalik untuk melihat pemuda yang mirip dengan Alaude minus warna rambut hitam dan juga matanya. Memakai seragam sekolah dan tampak baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya.

"Sudah kembali?"

"Hn—" meletakkan tasnya dan pergi ke dapur walaupun tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kyouya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu—" menatap Dino dengan tatapan tajam dan aura gelap, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mengenal 'baik' satu sama lain, "—ini rumahku, dan kenapa kau bisa mengenal kakakku—" menatap Enzo yang juga menatapnya, "siapa dia?"

"Kakakku?"

…

"Pantas saja terlihat sama-sama bodoh—" menggigit sebuah roti sambil berjalan kearah ruangan TV.

"Dinginnya—Kyouya…"

…

"Sejak kapan adikku kenal dengan adikmu," menatap kearah Enzo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Enzo hanya bisa tertawa gugup sambil menatap Alaude.

"Mungkin—saat Dino disuruh melatih Kyoya oleh Arcobaleno itu?"

"Ah—tentu saja…"

.End of Flash Back.

'_Kaulah yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan Alaude—'_

Mengambil sebuah notebook hitam kecil yang ia letakkan di meja yang ada diberanda itu. Menyalakan dan membuka email yang biasa ia pakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya—meskipun tidak sering.

**[ CEDEF_Leader has logged in ]**

Semua orang—Vongola, dan juga CEDEF tampak sedang menyalakan emailnya masing-masing. Tetapi tidak ada yang ia sapa begitu saja, dan hanya melihat deretan nama yang ada disana—termasuk namanya yang selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa ia lihat menyapanya.

**Cavallone_1st appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signed in**

Menghela nafas—menatap kearah layar kosong yang biasanya selalu terisi oleh pesan yang ditujukan dari pria itu untuknya. Selalu—setiap hari, disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Terkadang—atau hampir setiap saat ia merasa terganggu oleh pesan itu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia malah merindukan setiap pesan yang dikirimkan Enzo untuknya.

**[ Skylark_Nami ]** _Tetap memakai ini untuk menghindarinya?_

…

Menatap pesan yang datang dari adiknya yang lebih muda itu—terkadang ia merasa kalau adiknya lebih dewasa dari dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia fikirkan. Atau memang Enzo yang tidak dewasa untuk mengatakan apa yang difikirkannya.

**[ CEDEF_Leader ]** _Bukan urusanmu—aku ingin menggunakan email yang ini atau yang lainnya…_

**[ Skylark_Nami ]** _Bodoh—tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui kalau kau mengganti nama Emailmu karena kau menghindari Enzo…_

…

Tidak sepenuhnya salah—karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan semua itu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan dan ia lakukan saat itu.

.Flash Back.

Satu hal yang ada difikiran mereka saat itu—saat kedua orang itu Enzo dan juga Alaude membuka pintu apartment milik Alaude. Melihat kearah ruangan TV dan menemukan Dino dan juga Hibari yang sedang berciuman.

Enzo hanya bisa terdiam—sementara Alaude menatap mereka dengan deathglare terbaiknya.

Sebelum Alaude menutup pintunya dengan keras, membuat kedua pasangan itu terkejut dan Hibari segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Dino.

"A—ah selamat malam Alaude-san, kakak…"

"K—kau, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyouya Dino?" Enzo segera mendekati adiknya dan berbisik dengan suara yang sebenarnya sangat keras itu. Hibari hanya diam dan berjalan kearah dapur serta kembali dengan botol air minum.

"E—eh itu…"

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku berciuman dengannya?"

"Tetapi kalian," Enzo tampak kehilangan kata-kata karena kejadian didepan matanya tadi.

"Y—yah, aku ingin mencium kekasihku memang itu salah kakak?" jawab Dino sambil tertawa dengan semburat merah sedikit di pipinya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

…

"E—EH?"

.

**[ Cavallone_1st ]** _Aku tidak percaya, adikku akan melakukan itu pada Kyouya!_

…

Tengah malam—tampak Alaude yang sebenarnya sedang mengerjakan laporannya terganggu oleh pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Enzo yang berisi tentang curhatannya mengenai adiknya yang berpacaran dengan adik Alaude.

**[ Cavallone_1st ]** _Sejak kapan ia berani mengatakannya begitu saja—_

**[ Skylark_Nuvuola ]** _Kalau kau menyapaku hanya ingin bercerita seperti ini, aku akan mematikan email ini—_

**[ Cavallone_1st ]** _Tu—tunggu Alaude, ada yang ingin kukatakan…_

**[ Skylark_Nuvuola ]** _Cepatlah…_

**[ Cavallone_1st ]** _A—aku…_

…

Tidak ada yang ditulisnya lagi setelah Alaude menunggu selama 15 menit, membuat urat marahnya semakin bertambah diatas kepala.

**[ Skylark_Nuvuola ]** _Kumatikan…_

**[ Cavallone_1st ]** _Tu—tunggu Alaude, aku hanya ingin mengatakan—bagaimana seandainya, kalau—aku mengatakan Sejak dulu aku—menyukaimu?_

…

Dan kali ini, selama 15 menit Alaude tidak membalas dan hanya menatap layar notebook itu dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

**[ Cavallone_1st ]** _A—apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan! Lu—lupakan perkataanku tadi Alaude, sepertinya aku terpengaruh karena Dino dan juga Kyouya…_

…

**[ Cavallone_1st ]** _Ka—kalau begitu sudah ya, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, ciao!_

**[ Cavallone_1st Has Signed off ]**

Alaude masih menatap layar komputernya—tangannya kali ini bergerak kearah keyboard untuk mengetik sesuatu dilayar itu.

_Aku__

_Aku juga…__

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja," suara Hibari tampak mengagetkan Alaude dan dengan segera menghapus kata-kata itu dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukainya juga bukan?" menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali melewati ruangan tempat Alaude berada, "jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak mengatakannya…"

.End of Flash Back.

Alaude masih menatap layar kosong bertuliskan nama Email milik Enzo itu. Tanpa emosi yang sebenarnya ingin ia tunjukkan, tetapi tentu saja Alaude tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Meskipun hanya ada dirinya ditempat itu—

**[ CEDEF_Leader ]** _Jika memang saat itu kau serius mengatakannya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak perasaanku yang mengatakan aku—juga mencintaimu…_

Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hibari pada kakaknya—ia akan menyesal jika tidak mengatakannya pada Enzo. Dan itulah yang ia dapatkan—

.Flash Back.

"Aku akan menikah—" pagi itu, Enzo datang menemui Giotto dengan membawa sebuah surat undangan yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh Giotto dan juga yang lainnya. Undangan pernikahan sang Don Cavallone itu datang secara tiba-tiba, "—para petinggi sudah memintaku untuk menikah, dan aku tidak bisa selamanya sendiri bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan—" Giotto akan melanjutkannya ketika matanya menangkap sosok Alaude yang berdiri diambang pintu dan mematung menatap keduanya, "—A-Alaude?"

"Alaude?"

"Kau akan menikah—baguslah…" Alaude menatap Enzo dengan tatapan kosong dan hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Enzo tampak menatap Alaude sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengecup pelipis Alaude.

DHUAK!

Dan mendapatkan tendangan langsung di perut dari Alaude—

"Apa yang kau lakukan…"

"A—ayolah, karena setelah ini mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sering bertemu denganmu," tertawa dan memegangi perutnya dan mengaduh kecil. Alaude mendengar dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak bisa sering?"

"Selama ini aku menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian saat tidak ada pekerjaan—tetapi, sekarang aku harus mengurusi keluargaku," menepuk kepala Alaude sambil tersenyum dan menatapnya. Entah kenapa Alaude melihat tatapan sedih disenyumannya itu, "kuharap kita bertemu lagi Alaude…"

.End of Flash Back.

Ya, pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah bertemu secara pribadi dengan Enzo seperti dulu. Ia juga mengganti alamat emailnya dan tidak pernah ia memberitahukannya pada Enzo. Ia hanya mencantumkan nama Enzo saja disalah satu dari sekian daftar email yang ia miliki.

Ia sudah memiliki keluarga—dan ia tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan kehadiran Alaude. Meskipun—mirisnya Alaude menyadari perasaannya saat ia tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan Enzo. Bahkan hingga sekarang, ia tidak tahu apakah pernyataan cinta dari Enzo saat itu benar-benar serius atau hanyalah latihan untuk melamar istrinya saat itu.

…

Alaude menatap layar yang sekarang bertuliskan pesannya—seakan menunggu sang pemilik Email membalasnya. Dan itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi—Enzo Cavallone, sudah tidak ada lagi didalam hidupnya.

Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini—

Entah sudah beberapa lama setelah ia putus komunikasi dengan Enzo, Dino menelponnya—bukan menelpon Kyouya, tetapi menelpon Alaude untuk mengatakan berita itu. Enzo telah tewas—

Berita hanya mengatakan kalau Enzo tewas tertabrak mobil—tetapi sudah menjadi rahasia umum antara dunia mafia, jika sang Don Cavallone dibunuh oleh musuh Cavallone dan juga Vongola.

Ia sempat dirawat dirumah sakit, tetapi entah kenapa tidak memberitahunya pada Giotto maupun Alaude—begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Hanya Dino sang adik yang menemaninya hingga akhir yang ada disampingnya saat itu.

"Alaude-san—" suara yang tampak familiar itu kali ini sukses membuat Alaude menoleh untuk menemukan Dino yang berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Hari ini—adalah 3 hari setelah kematian Enzo, dan hari pemakaman untuk Enzo. Tetapi Alaude tidak ingin mengikutinya, ia tidak mau menginjakkan kaki untuk melihat tempat yang menjadi bukti jika ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Enzo lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini—"

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke pemakaman kakak?" jawabnya pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Alaude.

"Untuk apa—"

"Karena permintaan kakak—ia terus menunggumu diujung pelangi kembar," jawab Dino sambil menatap Alaude yang langsung berbalik mendengarnya. Ya—hanya Enzo dan juga Alaude yang mengetahui tentang janji itu—

.Flash Back.

"UWAA! Alaude—lihat itu!" Enzo berada dipinggir pantai sambil menatap kearah depan—berteriak kearah Alaude yang duduk diberanda yang ada dimanshion tepi pantai itu, "pelangi kembar!"

…

Alaude hanya menatap fenomena alam itu, sebuah pelangi yang tampak berjumlah dua—membentang dari ujung pantai, tepat diatas mereka. Seakan mereka berada ditengah pelangi itu.

"Kemarilah!" Enzo berteriak dan menatap Alaude yang membalas tatapannya sebelum kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Terdengar suara derap langkah yang berlari beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya sosok Enzo sudah berada diambang pintu beranda itu, "ayolah Alaude…"

"Untuk apa—aku tidak berniat untuk melihat fenomena alam seperti itu—"

"Tetapi, kau tahu mitos tentang pelangi bukan—jika kita berada diujung pelangi, permintaan kita akan terkabul! Kalau ganda seperti ini bukankah akan lebih besar peluang kita untuk mendapatkan permintaan itu?" Enzo menatap Alaude yang masih tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dikatakan pemuda itu, "kau dingin Alaude—"

"Terserah—"

Ia juga ingat saat hari dimana Enzo diserang—ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu padanya tentang pelangi kembar itu.

"Bisakah kita bertemu diujung pelangi kembar itu—Alaude? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya—aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku…"

.End of Flash Back.

"Hanya aku yang saat itu berada disampingnya—" Dino tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alaude, suaranya tampak semakin berbisik, "—sampai akhir, ia hanya memikirkanmu. Tidak ada yang lainnya…"

…

"Bahkan disaat-saatnya yang terakhir—hanya janji itu yang ia katakan padaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu…"

.Flash Back.

"Bertahanlah Fratello—" Dino berada diruangan intensif di Rumah Sakit bersama dengan Enzo yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa kabel dan juga perban yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Dino tahu, kakaknya tidak akan bisa bertahan—dan ia hanya bisa menemani dan mencoba untuk membuatnya bertahan, berharap sebuah keajaiban kakaknya sembuh.

"Alaude—dimana dia…" mata hitam itu tampak terbuka pelan meskipun tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Menatap kearah Dino yang benar-benar khawatir dengan yang terjadi pada kakaknya, "hari ini—aku berjanji…akan melihat pelangi itu di pantai…"

"Aku akan memanggilkannya—bertahanlah…"

"Sampaikan maafku—karena tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu, dan tidak bisa jujur padanya…" suara itu berbisik—hampir Dino tidak bisa mendengarnya, dan ketika sadar—pegangan tangan itu sudah mengendur hingga akhirnya mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

.End of Flash Back.

Alaude menatap kearah layar komputer itu lagi—tidak melakukan apapun, alamat emailnya sudah ia tutup, dan kini ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi saat mendengar semua yang dijelaskan oleh Dino tadi.

'_Ia menyiapkan pesan untukmu malam hari dimana ia akan menikah Alaude-san, kakak—tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu…'_

**[ Skylark_Nuvuola has logged in ]**

…

**[ You have offline messages from Cavallone_1st ]**

**[ 10-03-20xx ]** _Alaude—kenapa kau tidak pernah muncul lagi?_

**[ 11-03-20xx ]** _Beberapa hari ini, aku mencoba untuk menghubungi dan menanyakan keadaanmu lewat Giotto. Tetapi—kau sepertinya menghindar dariku…_

**[ 12-03-20xx ]** _Kau marah padaku Alaude? Apapun yang kau rasakan, bisakah kau menjawab sekali saja pesanku?_

**[ 13-03-20xx ]** _Dua hari lagi, aku akan menikah, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?_

_Kutunggu kau di manshion Cavallone yang ada dipinggir pantai…_

_Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku saja…_

**[ 14-03-20xx ]** _Kau benar-benar marah? Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu—dan menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. _

_Kau tahu—saat aku berada di pantai tadi, lagi-lagi aku melihat pelangi kembar itu…_

_Sayang sepertinya permintaanku tidak terkabul._

_Kau tidak pernah ada disana…_

_Mungkin ini akan menjadi pesan terakhirku—maaf, aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaanku padamu. _

_Dan sekarang—sepertinya semua sudah terlambat…_

_Aku tidak bisa menghindari pernikahan ini—walaupun aku tidak menginginkannya…_

Alaude melihat semua pesan itu dan hanya bisa diam—tidak melakukan apapun pada pesan itu—membacanya dari atas, hingga terhenti pada tanggal 14 Maret, satu hari sebelum Enzo menikah.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Enzo—ia tidak pernah tahu…

Ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa Enzo menyuruhnya untuk ke pantai hari itu—dan ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang menjadi harapan terbesar dari Enzo. Kali ini ia melihat pesan terakhir di deretan pesan yang ada disana. Dikirimkan tepat 3 hari yang lalu—sehari sebelum Enzo diserang oleh musuhnya.

**[ 10-11-20xx ]** _Kau ingat besok hari apa?_

_Hari dimana kita melihat pelangi kembar itu untuk yang pertama kalinya…_

_Inginnya aku mengajakmu melihatnya lagi—tetapi bahkan pesanku tidak pernah tersampaikan olehmu…_

_Jika kau melihat pesan ini, aku sangat senang—karena aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan selama ini padamu…_

_Aku mencintaimu—_

_Tidak ada orang lain yang aku cintai, bahkan istriku sendiri. Pernikahan ini tidak pernah kuinginkan—aku ingin kau yang menjadi pendampingku…_

_Aku iri pada Dino—dan juga Kyouya yang bisa menyatakan dan mengatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing…_

_Setiap aku melihat pelangi kembar itu—satu hal yang kuinginkan berada di ujung pelangi, yaitu sosokmu yang menungguku disana…_

_Hingga aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak dulu—_

_Bahwa—sampai kapanpun, sejak dulu hingga sekarang dan selamanya…Enzo Cavallone akan selalu mencintai seorang Alaude…_

…

_Jika kau melihat pesan ini—aku sangat berharap ketika pelangi kembar itu muncul, kau bisa berdiri diujung pelangi untuk menungguku—_

_Aku akan menunggumu kapanpun Alaude—karena aku mencintaimu…_

.

Entah apa yang membawa Alaude hingga sampai ditempat itu—ditengah tepi pantai tempat dimana ia melihat pelangi kembar yang ada disana. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mengetahui kapan pelangi kembar itu akan muncul—dan bahkan ia tahu kalau Enzo tidak akan pernah ada disana dan menunggunya.

Pasir tampak sedikit berat karena hujan yang baru saja mengguyur beberapa saat setelah ia membaca pesan terakhir dari Enzo. Alaude mencoba untuk berlari dan mengejar pemakaman Enzo, tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah peti mati yang sudah berada dibawah, mengubur selamanya sosok itu disana.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya kutunggu—'_ membiarkan angin yang berhembus membelai wajah dan rambutnya, Alaude menatap kearah langit yang tampak cerah dengan sedikit awan gelap bekas hujan itu, _'ia tidak akan kembali—tidak akan pernah kembali…'_

Berbalik—membuarkan senyuman tipis ada diwajahnya sebelum berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Tetapi entah firasat atau apa—ia merasa harus berbalik untuk melihat apa yang ada dibalik punggungnya itu.

Dua buah pelangi—pelangi kembar yang selalu ingin ia lihat bersama dengan Alaude…

Kakinya melangkah perlahan—sedikit demi sedikit semakin cepat hingga ia tanpa sadar berlari, menuju ke ujung pelangi itu. Meskipun ia tahu pelangi itu tidak akan tampak ujungnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia ingin terus berlari hingga pelangi itu tepat berada didepannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan—Enzo tidak akan ada disana. Tidak akan pernah—

Kakinya terhenti, ketika bayangan pelangi itu menghilang. Meninggalkannya sendirian dengan suara ombak yang menderu dan pasir yang berbisik terkena air laut.

Tidak ada sosok Enzo disana—tentu saja tidak akan ada…

Tetapi—entah kenapa, langkah itu semakin berat, pandangannya semakin kabur—ketika ia berhenti, tanpa Alaude sadar air mata sudah membasahi matanya sepenuhnya. Hingga tubuhnya terjatuh—dan terduduk disana.

"Kau bodoh—kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku…"

…

"Aku juga menyukaimu…Enzo…"

Tangisan tanpa suara itu hanya bisa membuat Alaude tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga saat terpecahkan lamunannya ia menyadari sesuatu tampak terkubur didalam pasir—tepat didepannya. Entah kenapa tangannya bergerak, menyapu pasir yang menutupi benda itu.

Sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang tampak masih baru—tertutup dan diikat dengan pita perak.

Membuka pita itu—dan membuka juga kotak hitam untuk menemukan sebuah cincin perak yang polos dengan sebuah berlian ditengahnya. Sebuah kertas kecil ada disana—tulisan yang ia kenal dengan baik…

'_**Kau menemukannya? Apakah aku adalah harapan terakhirmu Alaude?'**_

_**-Enzo Cavallone-**_

Alaude hanya bisa terdiam melihat tulisan itu—benar-benar sebuah tulisan yang saat ini benar-benar ia inginkan. Tulisan terakhir dari satu orang yang ia cintai. Dan saat ia menoleh kedepan, ia seakan bisa melihat bayangan pria itu yang tersenyum kearahnya.

'_Ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan—apakah perasaanku ini sama dengan perasaanmu atau tidak—'_ seakan mendengar suara Enzo saat itu, Alaude hanya bisa menatap kotak beserta cincinnya itu, _'—jika memang sama, akan kukorbankan apapun untuk membuatmu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manismu. Walaupun harus ditukar dengan nyawaku sendiri…'_

…

Alaude tersenyum—senyuman samar, sebelum tangannya bergerak dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari manisnya.

"Bukankah ini juga harapan terbesarmu—Enzo?"

'_My Last Hope is to see you in my live—again…'_

**-Owari-**


End file.
